Toxique
by lges
Summary: La nymphe aux trous dans le cœur et le dieur rieur. Dans un verger. On fait passer le temps, on ment allègrement, on rit gravement. on rit de tout, de Lolita, des coccinelles. Ne touche pas à cette cerise ! Pas à la pomme non plus ! Gamine, t'es toxique. Inconsciente. Siphonnée. Daphnée, continue de jouer à la poupée. Laisse moi jouer au soldat. DaphnéeBlaise


**Me voici de retour avec mon pairing préféré à savoir le BlaiseDaphnée. J'ai adorée écrire celui-ci. Il est pleins de vent, de vert et de fraîcheur. **

**Pairing : BlaiseDaphnée Rating : K+/T Genre : romance ( un peu Drama peut-être) Disclaimer : Rien à moi Warnings : Cigarette et somnifère mais rien de vraiment méchant**

* * *

**Toxique **

Je te vois Daphnée, Daphnée dans le verger. Tu manges une belle pomme, ma jolie. Je devrais plutôt dire tu manges une jolie pomme, ma belle. Hein Daph' que je devrais ? Toutefois que fais-tu dans mon verger. Ma pomme, mon verger, ma Daphnée. Tu es venue fuir la guerre ? Mauvaise planque petite fleur, ici c'est le jardin de l'empoisonneuse. Si tu dois lâcher cette pomme ? Probablement. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu détonnes trop. Les fleurs, les pommiers. Et au milieu, toi. Ta robe remontée légèrement sur tes cuisses, tes yeux charbons, ta cigarette. Attends… ta cigarette ? Bordel crache-moi ça ! Allez vite si maman te voit, tu ne trouveras plus de mari ! Quoi moi ? Moi, ton mari ? Chut moins fort, idiote. J'ai beau être le fils de ma mère, je n'en reste pas moins un homme. Je te regarde Daphnée. Daphnée sous le soleil. Tu sais que ta pomme est pleine de vers, vert, verre. Ils vont te dévorer de l'intérieur ces petits intrépides. Ta peau va tomber, ça serait dommage. Elle est un peu pourrie la pomme, en fait. Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux. Ta sœur a la même manie, ta sœur elle est blonde. Astoria… non, non… c'est quoi ces conneries ? Je m'amuse pas à regarder ta sœur. Qu'est-ce qui m'amuse ? Faire des blagues aux gamins, collectionner les coccinelles. Daphnée ? Tu crois que la guerre nous prendra les coccinelles, et ma mère, hein ? Cybèle ça rime bien avec coccinelles, non ? Tu crois qui vont l'attraper, lui demander de jouer à l'entremetteuse de mort. L'entremetteuse c'est elle. La mort c'est toi. Tu aurais dit l'inverse, je parie. Ah, j'aime parier aussi ! Et nos gamins, tu les vois jouer dans la poussière, vivre sans verger. Sans pomme et sans vert, vers. On n'en aura pas ? Pourquoi ? Comment ça ? La mort prend tout, l'innocence, la fantaisie, mes coccinelles et les mamans. T'as pas tort finalement. Ouais…t'as toujours raison, voyons.

T'as bougé Daphnée, tu sens les fleurs. C'est un narcisse devant toi. Attention ne te penche pas trop. Non, la plante n'est pas empoisonnée. Franchement Daph', tu connais pas Narcisse ? Pauvre garçon noyé dans son reflet. Non, je parle pas de Draco, tu suis pas chérie. Pour en revenir à ce type-là, il s'aimait trop. Beaucoup trop. Non, j'ai toujours pas changé de sujet. Parlons d'Echo maintenant. Une pauvre fille, à la fin il lui restait que la voix. Plus d'os, poussière si tu préfères. Je sais que tu penses à ta sœur. C'était une très mauvaise idée de te raconter cette histoire. Revenons à nous, si tu préfères. Il y'a Daphnée, une nymphe. Beauté. Et Apollon, un dieu. Le soleil. C'est une histoire de flèches. Apollon poursuivra toute sa vie, celle qui le fuit. Elle se transformera en laurier-rose avec l'aide de grand-papa. Je t'aime Daphnée. Dans le verger, pas de lauriers. C'est toxique, tu me suffis largement. Je rigole furie. Je suis le fils d'une empoisonneuse, le poison ça me connait. Dérides-toi, demain c'est la guerre. T'as jamais jouée aux petits soldats de plomb ? C'est facile, à la fin tu meurs.

Allez dis-moi des prénoms ! Comment ça pour qui ? Pour les coccinelles. Héléna, Lolita, Cassandre. Des jolies filles en jolies robes. Une Mama belle et des coccinelles. Sois-sympa, si t'es pas contente pourquoi t'es là ? Pour partir ? Où ? Ailleurs. T'as vraiment ta place à Serpentard, Greengrass. T'es lâche, t'es verte. Green. Je partirais pas, je suis un soldat. Va à la campagne, va prendre l'air. C'est ce que font les femmes de guerriers, non ? D'accord, ne part pas. De toute façon j'ai trop besoin de toi . C'est décidé, tu resteras dans le verger. Il est beau ce jardin hein ? T'as pas vu les tombes encore. C'est bien. Tu voudrais bien savoir qui est mon père, un homme. Je suis un dieu, nymphe. Je suis né du soleil. Grâce à moi, les fleurs poussent, la vie grandit. Sans moi, tu vivrais dans le noir. Oui, je suis noir et alors ? J'ai trop pris le soleil.

* * *

Daphnée, Daphnée derrière un cerisier. Elles sont pas mûres, tu vois pas, elles sont vertes. Couleur récurrente. Espère pas en trouver une rouge. C'est pas la saison. Le sang est déjà assez rouge, pas besoin des cerises quand y'a le rouge de tes lèvres. Non… ne mange pas cette cerise ! Non, tu vas vomir ! Et la pomme puis la cerise. T'es intoxiquée de naissance, je me trompe ?

Tu tords la bouche. Tes lèvres rouges, la cerise verte. Rassure-moi, tu vois combien j'ai de doigts ? 20. Et merde. A tous les coups t'as compté ceux de mes pieds. Sache qu'on appelle ça des orteils à l'avenir. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, j'aimerais demander. Parce que la guerre.

Toujours autant d'eye-liner, de fumée. T'as toujours pas lâchée ta clope. De sarcasme et de noir. Mais y a le verger et ça compense. Fumer c'est mauvais pour la santé, comme les vers et le vert. Toxique. Il fait nuit, non, tu ne dormiras pas ici. Je prépare la guerre Daphnée. J'vais aller me cacher sous une cape alors va chez Pansy, y' a un grand jardin aussi. Dors, respire par la bouche pour ne pas sentir la mort.

Bordel ! Ne fait pas ton enfant. Enfant, des tout petits enfants. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais leur apporter des pommes. Vertes, rapides, sucrées. Oui, ça va être un massacre.

Je suis étonné que tu pleures, encore moins pour des gamins. Elle est passée où ta verte fierté Green ? Au fond d'un trou, tu dis ? C'est intéressant. Non… je m'en moque. Rentre chez toi, vas voir ta sœur. Enfin ! Un minimum de réaction ! Parlez à Daphnée, de morts et de guerre. Ça sert à rien mais parlez-lui de sa sœur bien au chaud sous dix tonnes de couvertures cousues mains, un serviteur lui apportant à manger toutes les heures, elle s'inquiète. Aristocrate. T'es qu'une cuillère Daphnée. Ma mère à trimé pendant des années pour m'offrir tout ça. Parvenus, tu t'exclames. Espèce de cuillère d'aristocrates. Tu sais celles en argent qu'on vous enfonce dans le gosier. Et tu recommences à fumer. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Va chez Pansy à la fin ! Ou chez Tracey. Encrasses-toi les poumons avec tes copines. Va jacasser, râler, crier. Te plaindre. Sors de chez moi. Maintenant. Je crie et toi tu ris aux éclats, mais bien sûr. Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te monter. Regarde ce flacon, c'est du pavot. Inhale, voilà comme ça. Dis, tu vois des éléphants bleus ? Oui. Génial. Arrête de respirer. Stop ! Je vais la crever. Suivons la trace des éléphants bleus, ma chérie. Par ici, oui c'est bien… non, à droite.

* * *

On est arrivés, tu rigoles toute seule. Quoi ? Mais non, Pansy je l'ai pas droguée ! Ça va se dissiper. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Théo est déjà parti ? Merci et attends ! Tu vas où comme ça ? Te battre. Je ne crois pas non. Et Daphnée, mademoiselle l'égoïste ? C'est à peine si elle peut avancer. Je te fais confiance mais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Je te tue, compris ? Et soit gentille, fait lui manger des fruits. Pourquoi ? Je t'en pose des questions, moi. Bon Daph', t'es en plein trip donc je crois que j'ai un peu forcé la dose. Tant pis. Embrasse-moi. Ne ris pas, c'est la guerre. On est plus dans le verger. Encore, encore de tes baisers. Non, lâche-moi. C'est la guerre. J'attends que ça se dissipe, j'ai besoin de savoir. Quinze minutes plus tard. Très efficace ce sédatif. T'es devant moi, tu vas te battre. Non, tu constates que je ne saute pas de joie. Je te ramènerais sous le pommier à l'aube. Promis, on égouttera des cerises. On parlera de Lolita. Bon… sauf si je meurs. Ça pourrait compliquer un peu les choses, alors je m'abstiens de te le dire. T'as confiance en moi ? Très bien, t'as tout à fait raison. Essaye juste d'esquiver, ne jette pas de sorts, compris ? Ne te tâche pas, ne meurs pas. Pense au vert. Pense aux vers dans ton corps malingre. Ils font des trous, ils gigotent. Va te cacher sous terre, petit vers. Je m'en vais. Pas de cris, pas de détour. Allons-y gaiement. Arrêt sur image. La dernière chose que tu m'as dite. J'ai oublié, ou pas.

-Tu vas où Blaise ?

- A la chasse aux coccinelles.

Dans ma poche. Une pomme. Pomme d'amour. Reviens. Pourquoi je dis ça alors que c'est moi qui suis parti ? Parce que je suis terrifié. J'ai peur de brûler. Peur de retrouver du laurier-rose partout calciné. La dernière chose d'avant-guerre que tu m'as dite.

- Regarde-moi

- T'es parfaite

- Non, Blaise, je suis immaculée.

Immaculée, la nymphe aux trous dans le cœur. Acculé, le dieu des rieurs. Un jeu d'enfants que je disais.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin ! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez donc n'hésitez pas ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci**


End file.
